


Epiphyllum Oxypetalum

by OnceAndFloral



Series: Faerie Gold [7]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fae AU, Kind of a drabble, M/M, Wow, it's p short so, my second fic in the series from jeremy's pov, who would have thunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndFloral/pseuds/OnceAndFloral
Summary: "A night-blooming cereus is referred to as the "Loneliness of the Night" and refers most specifically to Epiphyllum oxypetalum. The flowers are described as being paired, so if one flower is plucked, another flower will die somewhere else. Therefore, they are also given the nickname "short-lived love"."-------It's the aftermath of another full moon and this one seems to be different.





	Epiphyllum Oxypetalum

Jeremy felt disgusting. Like his brain had been dipped in jelly and then given a few good pokes for good measure. He stood up from Michael’s windowsill, swaying slightly on his feet. A hand instinctively flew to his forehead as if it would stop the swirling, dizzying sensation just behind his eyes.

Jeremy felt like he was wilting. Ceasing to function, slowly and painfully. Melodies still echoed in his head, sat in his ears, dribbled down his spine like sour rainfall. Any moment Jeremy would fall over, too weak and limp to get back up.

Jeremy felt like he was dying.

Arms wrapped around his waist when Jeremy's knees finally gave out underneath him. “Whoa there!” It took Jeremy a second or so to realize it was Michael.

“M-Mi-Michael…”

“Shh, I got you,” Michael whispered soothingly. He slowly lowered Jeremy to the floor so they were both sitting. “Sorry, I stepped out to go to the bathroom and…” He trailed off. 

Jeremy looked over to the horizon out the window as if the full moon would rise up once more and pull him straight back into a trance. His eyelids felt heavy from not sleeping that night but he couldn't even _remember_ any of it. Just the vague feeling of needing to _go, leave, get out_. Jeremy was almost scared to go to sleep for the chance of that urge following him into his dreams.

“Dude, are you okay?” Michael asked quietly. “You're shaking like hell.”

“I…” This had never happened before. In the years of staying up with the full moon, Jeremy had never felt this overwhelming wave of withering away. Like where he was existing wasn't healthy for him. If Jeremy could properly say what he was feeling, he'd say he felt like a flower in someone's garden not getting proper care, inching closer and closer to death as he was deprived of what he needed to _live_.

But he couldn't say any of that. The best he could do was hold onto Michael as tremors wracked his body. The flowery scent of lilac that followed Jeremy everywhere made only him feel nauseous. Michael shouldn't have to put up with this.

“Jeremy?” Michael paused for a few moments to see if Jeremy would respond. “Alright buddy, you know the drill. Let's get you to sleep.”

Jeremy tightened his grip on Michael as he tried to stand up. He ignored the dry, scratchy feeling in his throat to utter one word. “No.”

“No?” Michael sounded surprised and confused. “You just stayed awake all night, you have to-”

“No.” Jeremy said more firmly. 

Michael gnawed on his lip. “Alright. Let’s just get you somewhere more comfortable.” He practically lifted Jeremy up off his feet and placed him on the bed, brushing back stray flowers from Jeremy’s face. “You’re gonna be okay, okay dude?”

Jeremy nodded slowly, flopping over onto the mattress. He was hovering in between a place of lucidity and disassociation. Why was he still here? Why didn’t Jeremy just listen to the voices calling for him and go to that same place where the only stable family member he ever had was? Maybe if he did he wouldn’t feel like this dying plant.

Warmth encircled Jeremy like a protective aura as Michael curled up around him. Oh yea. That was why. Michael was his one anchor to the little bit of human Jeremy had in him. The one anchor to this world. 

It became harder to stay awake as the cozy heat emanating off Michael seeped into Jeremy’s chest. Things were not made better when Michael started humming softly against him.

The last thing Jeremy thought before he drifted off into sleep was that he wasn’t sure if he wanted an anchor to the human part of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, henlo, you guys are about to be flooded with fae au content. This was just a little bit of a vent fic because I was feeling like shit, but it's plot relevant enough to post so 
> 
> Catch me on tumblr as squip-grandma ! Feel free to ask me about this or any of my aus!


End file.
